Living through a RLRPG
by Theboblinator
Summary: What happens when another male teen is brought into the afterlife, just before Kazuma, and choses to go to the new world? And what if he knew Kazuma in his old life? Well, the Shut In would get another member to his party in order to help him take down the Devil King and his Army! (Pairings Undecided)


**Chapter 1: A Real Life Role Play Game**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Hey guys, another story! And this time, you only have to _partially_ blame Noble! See, after watching one of his reactions to a Anime Crack video, I was interested in a few of them. One of which happened to be Kono Suba. As such, I watched through some of it, before deciding to write this! So, here's another Real Life RPG based Anime world turned into a story that I write!**

 **Now, I'm currently writing this Author's Note after watching an episode and a half, and I can already say that I have quite a few plans for the first episode. Unfortunately, I can't really start the story on account of the fact that I still have 8 and a half episodes to go before I know the entire(?) story. As such, after writing this part of the Author's Note, it's off to finishing the series before I actually write the story.**

 **(After watching the "series": Alright, so at the moment, the date is September 2nd, 2016. And for those of you who don't know, this is my birthday! I'll admit, I don't really do much anymore on this day, so the only difference is the dinner spent with extra family members, cake, and presents. (One of which, was a real life Elucidator! Granted, I asked for it on my RV trip about a week or so ago, and we bought it, but I wasn't expecting to "receive" it until Christmas! So this was a nice surprise!)**

 ** _~Ehem~_**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

 **So, after watching through the current series, I found out that this was actually only the first season! Now, a lot of ideas that I thought of while watching this will be able to stay the same, despite the new info. However! Depending on how far I get into this, it's highly likely that once I finish writing out the 9th episode, whether that's nine chapters in, or more if I add extra chapters of my own, I'll be stopping. Now, that's not to say that I'm stopping completely, it's just likely that this story will go on a very long hiatus due to events that occur in the anime.**

 **This is because of the ending of the first season, and how it will factor into the second season. With this being said, depending on what happens between now and then in terms of writing, I may decide to change events in the tenth episode, or keep them the same. I'm honestly uncertain at this point in time. Anyways, you guys probably don't need to focus on all this during only the first chapter, so I'll get onto writing out the events so that you can actually read!)**

 **(Important side note: Alright, so we all know about the absolutely _idiotic_ way that Kazuma died in Canon, correct? I mean, going into shock, being carted to the hospital, and then dying because of a heart attack, with a _group_ _of_ _doctors surrounding him_ …? Uh-uh. No fucking way. I'm taking that, and throwing it right out the window from the get go. Kazuma and my OC ain't gonna be taken out of their lives by something as monumentally stupid as _that_.**

 **With that being said, both of their deaths will be a bit different than what Canon portrayed. Yes, even though my character is about to be introduced, Kazuma will still end up in the new world with him, just in a completely different way than Canon. (Though, it'll be no less hilarious to Aqua…) Now, with that being said, I'll actually get to writing the story.)**

* * *

 **Hideki POV:**

* * *

After staring into darkness for an unknown amount of time, I'm finally able to open my eyes and look at my surroundings. I'm honestly confused as I look around the area I'm in. Looking at the floor, it's made up of white and black tiles, almost like a chess board. I'm sitting in a brown wooden chair, which has a red cushion on it. Looking a few feet in front of me, I can see another chair, which is colored white. Except that this one seems fancier, and almost looks like a chair version of a throne. Beside it is a small desk, which has a book on it.

Looking around the area a bit more, I notice that what I've already described are the only things that can actually be seen. Other than that, the surrounding area is filled with nothing but darkness, while what appear to be small blue boxes float around in the air, lighting the immediate area around the two chairs. I look down at my hands, confused about what happened, and why I'm here. However, before I can think much about it, I hear the sound of someone walking, and lift my head, looking in the direction it came from.

"Hideki Nakahara" A soft feminine voice says, and I watch as a girl walks out of the darkness, and then walks by my chair. "Welcome to the afterlife. Unfortunately, you passed away moments ago." She tells me, before sitting in the throne-chair a few feet away. "Your life was a short one. But you are, in fact, dead." She tells me with finality. When she tells me this, I lower my head, and think about what she's said.

As I think about it, I realize that she can't be lying when I start to see flashes of what led up to this situation.

 _I was standing on the busy street corner with my friend Kazuma, who had bought one of the latest games that just got released today. I'd simply tagged along to see if there were any games that caught my attention. Then, the signal changed to allow people to walk across the street, and the two of us start to head towards the bus stop to go back to Kazuma's house to spend some time playing the game._

 _After we get across, we see a couple walking across the street towards the street corner we just left. However, we also notice a truck that's barreling down the road, honking it's horn in warning, presumably because it's unable to stop. The guy was the first to notice, and immediately pushed the girl out of the way. At this point, I'd already started running towards them, despite my friend's warning. Because he pushed his girlfriend out of the way, the guy was stumbling a bit, and wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time._

 _I could see the fear reflecting in his girlfriend's eyes as she called out to him, but the adrenaline in my body made it so that I wasn't able to hear what she called him. I could also see the fear in the guy's eyes as he watched the truck barrel towards him, but at the same time, I could see the satisfaction, which was probably because he'd gotten his girlfriend out of the way. However, those feelings quickly changed to shock when I reached him just in time to shove him out of the way, making his gaze turn to me. I met his eyes for a brief second, before I heard another honk directly in my ear, and then everything went black._

 _I remember flashes from that point on. The couple was kneeling beside me, with Kazuma looking down at my form in shock and horror._

 _Then an ambulance pulled up, and the medics got me on a gurney, before putting me into the truck, with Kazuma climbing in with them, no doubt to go to the hospital with me._

 _After that, it was the inside of the ambulance, but this time, everything was slowly getting darker. After everything faded away, the next memory I had was of me sitting in my current chair._

I open my eyes, realizing that I'd died after saving the guy from being hit by the truck, only to take his place and die en route to the hospital. "I… See…" I manage to say, before sighing as I raise my head to look at the girl sitting a few feet away, and getting a better look at her now that my mind wasn't distracted.

She was wearing dark blue stockings, which became white at the top, as well as what appeared to be a see through purple skirt. She also had on a dark blue shirt with a white line down the middle, while the sleeves were also white. There appeared to be some sort of frills at the top of the shirt, which were white, with blue outlines. A green bowtie was just under her neck, which appeared to have a blue stone in the middle of it. Floating in the air around her was a pink see through ribbon of some sort. She has Caucasian skin, blue eyes, and light blue hair that looked like it trailed down her back a bit.

"If I'm dead, then I suppose that this is some sort of Purgatory, right?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow. Cause I sincerely doubt that this is heaven, _or_ hell. If it was heaven, I'd expect clouds, angels, and the like. And if it was Hell… Well, it probably wouldn't be much worse than what I've gone through in the past. In response to my question, the girl looks at me in surprise.

"Well, this is a first. Usually, people ask about why they're here, not where here _is_ …" She says, before shaking her head. "That aside, you're correct." She tells me, standing up as the ribbon around her disappears into the air. "My name is Aqua. I am a Goddess who guides humans who die young to the Afterlife." She tells me, before shifting slightly. "At this point, you have two choices." She tells me, raising a hand with a single finger raised. "You can start off at square one in a new world, with a new life, or you can go to heaven and carry on like an old man." She tells me as she raises a second finger.

After a second, she leans down towards me, and looks to her sides like she was expecting people to be listening in. "To tell you the truth, Heaven isn't the dreamy place all you humans imagine it to be." She whispers, making me raise an eyebrow as I think about how I imagined it only seconds ago. "There's no electronics whatsoever, or any kinds of books either. You don't even have a physical body so you can't do anything physical either. There's nothing to do there but bask in the sun with your predecessors for all eternity…" She tells me, and the images I thought of earlier are completely erased as my eyes widen.

"You're kidding… Right?" I manage to whisper, but she shakes her head in response.

"Unfortunately not. However, the other option of starting your entire life over doesn't sound too appealing either, does it. Luckily, I have an offer for you, in regards to this new world." She tells me with a soft smile as she steps back. "This world, which has long enjoyed peace, is now being threatened by the Devil King's army. The livelihoods the citizens of this world have worked for is being trampled upon, and they live in constant fear of the Devil King's Army's unending pillaging and slaughtering." She tells me, and I can't help but feel horrible for these people, it sounds similar, and yet completely different, from what I've gone through.

"Because of the nature of this world, everyone who dies there, refuses to be reborn because they've become traumatized. Because of this, we Gods and Goddesses have decided to take those with strong wills, who have died in other worlds, and resurrect them in this one, in hopes of saving this world. These people will go with their bodies, and memories, intact. And we will also grant them the right to bring _one thing_ of their own choosing with them." She tells me with another soft smile, making my brain already start to go through a list of things that I could bring, before she continues.

"It could be a powerful weapon, or a tremendous talent. As stated, you'll be able to be reborn into this world with your memories intact, with a skill of some kind. And at the same time, the people of that world will receive someone ready to battle the Devil King's Army, and hopefully save them from his rule. Which shall you choose?" She asks, and in response, my brain starts to go over everything that's been told to me so far.

 _Option 1: I can continue to heaven, and reunite with not only my family, but my friends and anyone else that I knew that's died. In fact, I can talk to_ anyone _that's died up until now, along with anybody else in the future. However, on the other hand, that's_ all _I'll be able to do is talk to people while the sun shines down on us. Nothing more._

 _Option 2: I'm thrown into some new world, with a backstory that sounds like the kind you'd get when starting an RPG, and to top it off, I'll get to meet new people. Not only that, but unlike in RPG's, I can already start in that world with some kind of weapon or ability that will help me survive, and at the same time, help the people who are already living there._

…

After thinking about it for a few seconds, I raise my head to look at the Goddess in front of me, a fire in my eyes. "Kami-Sama… I've decided to go to that new world." I tell her, and I get a smile in response. "And as for my "Thing"… I choose…"

* * *

 **Minutes Later, in Purgatory:**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

Kazuma Satou sat in the same chair millions of other had sat in before him, including his best friend, Hideki Nakahara, who had passed away only minutes before him. Despite this, he was currently chuckling. Why you might ask? It all centered around the so called "Goddess" that was floating in the air a few feet away from him. Much like his friend before him, not that he knew, he'd been offered the choice between going to Heaven, or going to the new world. He'd chosen the latter, and the "thing" that he'd chosen to go there with him was the bitch who'd been talking down to him since the moment he arrived in Purgatory.

It started with her laughing at the nature of his death. He'd been crying for his friend, who'd died only inches away from him in the back of an ambulance on the way to the hospital to get him treatment, his heart monitor flat lining, and the defibrillators failing. However, he didn't have too much time to grieve, as only seconds later, another truck that was driving around the city out of control rammed the side of the ambulance, sending it rolling along the street.

By the end, a small portion of the back was nothing but twisted metal, which Kazuma had been crushed in, while the parts where the medics were stationed only had minor damage. Because of this, Aqua decided that to her, it was hilarious that he was the only one to die in the crash, since everyone else that was still alive at the time got away with nothing but a few scratches and bruises. And then, she completely overlooked him after he decided to go to the new world, and attempted to choose what thing to bring with him to help him survive, saying that no one was going to expect much from him.

Because of this, he allowed his anger to get the best of him, angered by her attitude as his rage slowly built up, until he released it by demanding that _she_ was the "thing" that he would bring with him to the new world. When this happened, Aqua started to cast the spell that would send him to the new world, before finally realizing what he'd said. What followed was an angel descending from above, and declaring that she'd take over Aqua's duties while the Goddess accompanied Kazuma to the new world to defeat the Devil King and his army.

The angel then told Aqua that if they succeeded, she'd send someone to pick up the Goddess and bring her back here, which led to the current situation of Kazuma chuckling, and the Goddess Aqua turning to look at him while his hair overshadowed his eyes. "How does it feel to get dragged away with the guy you treated like a total idiot?" He asks her with a smug tone, before looking up at her, his hair covering his right eye as he pointed at her with a malicious smirk on his face.

"You've been designated as the one _thing_ I'll be bringing along. So if you're a Goddess, use your Godly powers or whatever to make my life as easy as possible!" He exclaims with his smirk widening into a grin, his right eye being uncovered so that he can stare at her in victory. In response, Aqua recoils in midair from the look he's giving her.

"No! I don't want to go to a parallel world with a man like this!" She exclaims with a cry, while at the same time, Kazuma simply continues to laugh as he thinks about the choice that he'd made and how much simpler it would no doubt make his life from here on out. As this happens, the angel below spreads her wings and looks up at him.

"Brave hero, I pray that of the great many prospective heroes, that you will be the one to defeat the Devil King. Perhaps, even with the help of your friend. If you do, we shall grant any wish you desire as a gift from the Gods." She tells him, making him look down at her in shock and anticipation.

"Whoa, for real?!" He exclaims, before Aqua looks down as well.

"Hey, that's my line!" She exclaims with tears still at the edges of her eyes from the fact that she's being sent with him. Down below, the angel spreads her arms out.

"Now, go forth on your journey!" She exclaims, a portal opening up above the two, just as Kazuma thinks about something else that she said.

"Wait, did you say that I might do this with my _frieeeeeeend?!_ " He exclaims as he sucked into the portal, with Aqua right behind him. The portal closing behind them after they pass through, and leaving the angel to stare up at where they went, before she floats over to the chair, and takes a seat to wait for the next unfortunate soul to appear in Purgatory. Where they too will make the choice between Heaven, and a new world…

* * *

 **Hideki POV:**

* * *

After a few hours of being in this town, I could finally look at my reflection in the window of a shop with a smile. Aqua-Sama had given me some money, as well as some armor as some "starting equipment", which I'd immediately made use of. I'd used some of the money for some food, seeing as I hadn't had lunch before I died, and I was hungry. After that, I'd sold the armor for some more money, and I could say that I was happy with what I'd then used some more of that money for.

After doing away with the armor, I'd gone to a nearby tailor, and looked at the clothes that he'd had on sale. Looking them over, I'd found the clothing that would help me the best, and bought it with a little over three fourths of the money I had left. Coming to this world, I'd noticed some changes had been made to me. While I kept my Caucasian skin, and spikey black hair, I noticed that my eyes had changed from blue to orange. Besides that, I was a bit more muscular than my past life as well, bringing a smile to my face.

As for the clothes that I bought, I'd gone with those stereotypical Japanese sandals that you saw in animes such as "One Piece", and then loose black pants, along with a black, sleeveless trench coat that had red accents on it, and a brown belt that was wrapped around my waist to keep the coat closed. The reason for the small amount of clothes was a mixture of my own preference in this new world, and at the same time, the amount of money each article of clothing cost, thanks to _additions_ made to each one that would help me out immensely. I was keeping my regular clothes and money in a green backpack that I'd purchased as well.

Nodding to myself with a wide smile on my face, I turn around, and start heading towards the middle of town, where, from what I'd been told by the owner of the restaurant I ate at, the town's Adventurer's Guild was located. Giving a wide smile at the thought, I make my way through the streets, before I arrive at the large building. The style was much like all the other houses, but it could've easily fit three of any of the other houses inside the space the building took up. Above the entrance, a flag hung with what I assume was the Guild's logo, which looked similar to a large bird flying upwards out of a circle of some kind.

Shrugging at the symbol, since I'm sure it'd be explained to me at some point, I walk over the bridge that crossed the small moat around the building, before opening the doors to walk in, and allowing them to close behind me. What I found was a _relatively_ peaceful dining hall, which made me give a small mental frown, since I wasn't used to things being this calm. When I thought of guilds, I immediately thought of loud dining halls, filled with chatting guild members and guests, and the highly like brawl that encompassed the room. I thought this way for two reasons actually…

I shake those thoughts aside, however, as a red haired maid looks over at me, dressed in what I can assume is the guild's barmaid uniform. She smiles at me, holding a couple trays stacked with food. "Welcome! If you're here to eat or drink, please take an open seat. Although if you're looking for job assistance, head over to the counter inside." She says, making me give her a smile and nod in response.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to do just that." I tell her, making her nod as she turns and starts to head back towards the table she was walking to earlier. However, before I can head over to the counter, a new voice speaks up, making me turn in the direction it came from.

"Hey!" A man exclaims. From what I can tell, he's heavily muscled, and only has armor covering his shoulders and neck area, along with pants. He has dark red hair that's styled into a Mohawk, a thin beard, Caucasian skin, and it's difficult to make out his eye color. When I look at him, he continues. "Haven't seen you around town before. Are you new here or something?" He asks, making me give him a smirk.

"Yup, just came into town today. Was looking for the guild to join, and it looks like I found the place. Though I'll admit, it's a bit quiet compared to what I'm used to." I tell him, my smirk changing into a smile. In response, the guy gives me a smirk of his own.

"That so?" He asks, before pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. "Well you won't want to head over to the counter then. If you're looking to join, then the Guild Admission Desk is over there." He tells me, getting a grin in response.

"Thanks. Say, how much is a drink?" I ask him, making him smirk in a way that only seems malicious.

"A beer's 5,000 Eris kid." He tells me, getting a nod as I dig into my pouch, and toss him the required coins, the man catching them in his hands as I close my pouch back up and place it back into my backpack.

"Have your next drink on me." I tell him, making him chuckle.

"You know kid, I just might start to like you if you hang around here." He says, making me give my own chuckle as I turn and head over in the direction that he pointed me as he calls out for another beer. I chuckle when I hear this, before I get closer to the desk that he pointed me towards. However, my next big shock since dying and entering this world comes in the form of two familiar faces, which were currently downcast, that I see near the desk when I get closer. The first of which I never thought I'd see again, while the second I wasn't expecting to see for at least a few more years, if _ever_ again.

"Kazuma?! Aqua-Sama?!" I exclaim in shock, making the two turn to look at me in surprise at the sound of my voice. When they see me, Kazuma's response is staring at me in shock as well, which is to be expected, while Aqua-Sama immediately seems to break out of whatever bad mood she was in a few seconds ago, and leap at me.

"Hideki-Kun!" She exclaims, shocking me even more as she wraps her arms around me and cries. In response I'm not able to do much but stare at the two in shock, while the worker that was a few yards away the entire time looks at the sight in equal parts surprise and confusion.

 _Something tells me that there's gonna be a lot of exposition on the way…_

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Alright guys, so here's the first chapter to this story. As I said earlier, the cause of death was changed for Kazuma, mainly because of Hideki, and at the same time, because it was just such a dumb ass way to die… Anyways, that aside, I'm keeping my character's ability to myself, and one other, right now, but you guys will probably find out next chapter.**

 **At the same time, I figured that this was a good place to leave it for now, and then continue the rest of the episode next chapter, since that's the point where things will start to change a bit more. Not too much, but with my character being there, and with what he's already able to do, events in this story are gonna change a bit.**

 **Not only that, but I'm now thinking about using Manga Fox for this story as well, along with a few events from other animes that are similar to this one, simply to lengthen this story, seeing as I'm still gonna be waiting after I get through the 9th episode, since the second season follows the aftermath of the events of the 10th, and I don't know what I can change, and what I can't change, without affecting the story line too much.**

 **Anyways, with all this said, I guess that's it for this chapter. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**

 **(Also, I've posted this chapter, and I'm probably gonna post the next one within the next couple days, but after that, I'm hopefully gonna get back to my HOTD / AVP story. So look out for that being updated soon!... Hopefully…)**


End file.
